WWE: Fired
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: I wrote this one a while ago, so forgive me if a lot of my grammar isn't correct. I'm a huge fan of the WWE, and my favorite wrestler is The Miz. This is after he and R-Truth got fired. Cena and Orton go try to say their goodbyes to Miz and to make him happier. Please Enjoy!


{Earlier}

The Miz and R-Truth had just lost their match against John Cena and CM Punk. Triple H, the C.O.O. of the WWE, walked halfway down the ramp. He said, "Cena, Punk... Nice match. Congratulations," Triple H looked at Miz and R-Truth. He told them, "Miz, Truth. You're fired." Miz and Truth looked shocked at first, then they realized he wasn't joking. They were actually fired. Hunter walked away, but Miz and Truth weren't finished with him. They ran and attacked him. Hunter was trying to fight back, but he was outnumbered. Then, a bunch of Superstars from Raw and referees came out to aid Triple H.

They tried forever and finally sent the two ex-wrestlers to their dressing rooms to pack up. Of course, the company will let them stay for a couple of days to let them sort themselves up. Both Miz and R-Truth stood and looked at each other with upset faces. They both shook hands and said their good-byes. Miz returned to his dressing room and Truth went to his.

{Currently}

Miz sat on his bed, tears running down his cheeks. He's never cried before. Well, when he was younger yes, but not as a grown man. He couldn't believe that he was fired. He loved being a wrestler and always loved working for the WWE. It was his childhood dream, and he lived it. It was all over now. As he thought about that, another tear escaped his eyes.

Miz had locked the door so no one would disturb him. He DID NOT want anyone to see him like this. It would've been so embarrassing. As soon as he locked his door before, there were about a dozen knocks of reporters and random WWE superstars asking if he was alright and if they could enter. Mike didn't reply to any of them. He just wanted to be left alone until he was ready to talk to the press and anyone else.

After a solid five minutes of no talking or knocking outside his door, there was a loud knock. Miz was still crying and his eyes were puffy and red. He couldn't open the door and wouldn't.

"Mike. It's John," John Cena spoke up from the other side of the door.

"And Randy. Look, we're so sorry that you got... you know. We just wanted to see how you're doing. Can we come in?" Randy Orton sounded sympathetic and concerned. He hated when a fellow wrestler was fired or simply retired.

Miz sniffled, but didn't answer them. He couldn't let them in. So he replied from inside his dressing room, "You guys never liked me. Why are you suddenly caring about me?"

Outside the door, John and Randy looked at each other. They didn't even know why. Well, John knew why.

"Mike, I just can't believe that I caused you to get fired. It was my fault. I'm so sorry. I never ever wanted you to leave. You were a great competitor in and out of the ring. I wanted to see you face-to-face so I can apologize. Can you please let us in? Please?" John said that from the bottom of his heart. He meant what he said.

Miz's eyes burned again and another hot tear slipped down his face. He never imagined that the great John Cena would say that about him. He wiped his face and walked to the door. He looked down at the floor and opened the door.

"Come in, " Mike said still staring at the ground. John and Randy both entered, and Mike locked his door once more.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked Mike. He tried to look at Miz's hidden face. "Seriously, Mike. Look at me. Look at us, rather," Randy said again.

Miz bit his lip, and he felt a lump in his throat. He quickly wiped away his tear without looking up. John stared wide-eyed at Mike. He felt even worse as he whispered in Randy's ear, "Dude, he's crying."

"Mike. Oh God, I'm so sorry. Sit down," Cena motioned toward the bed. Mike didn't move nor speak. John grabbed his arm and pulled him so he sat on the bed. John sat with him and put his hand on his shoulder. John bent down to try and look at Mike's face. Mike turned away. He was starting to regret letting them in.

Randy happened to catch a glimpse of Mike's face. He saw the tears glistening in the light of the room on his cheeks. He nodded at John, secretly telling him that he was crying. John frowned. He didn't know what to do or say.

John did the thing he felt was right. It was the only thing he could do. He leaned over and hugged Mike in the biggest bear hug ever. Mike's eyes opened wide. Had John Cena hugged him? Mike broke down. He couldn't belive how nice and thoughtful John was. He sort of returned the hug, weeping into John's arms. Randy stood leaning against the wall. He smiled at the sight of the two of them. He knew they were not gay, but he knew this was a sort of brotherly hug.

When the hug had broken, Miz looked worse than before, but felt extremely happy. He had the courage to look at the two of them. He slightly and quickly smiled and nodded to Randy saying thank you in a way.

"You feeling better, Mizanin?" Randy smirked as he asked Miz.

Miz spoke up, "Yeah. Feeling great. I feel like I just won the WWE Championship," Miz glanced at John. John looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh is that so?" John smiled and poked Miz in the ribs. Miz jerked away and giggled.

"Ooooooohhhhhh no! We're not starting that again!" Mike tried to hide a grin. Randy was completely puzzled. He just watched the two of them with a dopey, lopsided grin.

"I see you haven't forgotten that I know your weakness, Miz. Hehe. And we're sooooo starting this," John laughed and attacked. He was wiggling his fingers all over Mike's sides. Miz screamed and started laughing. He didn't want to laugh because in the back of his mind he knew he'd never be doing this again. This was the type of fun he'd miss in the WWE.

"Mike is ticklish? Ha! No way! I never knew that," Randy was very entertained to see Mike squirming and laughing. He enjoyed the fact that he and John were making one of Miz's last days in the WWE happy and fun.

"NOHOHOHOHO I'M NOT! I'm not... Hahahahahahaaaa! Not TICKLIHIHIHISH!" Mike didn't want anyone besides John, who already knew, to know that he was ticklish. It was too late now. He tried to push away John's arms, but nothing worked. He would just help John reach his ticklish spots easier.

"Come on, Miz! Fight back like a real man! Let this be your last match!" John was teasing Miz who continued to laugh as John began to tickle his belly.

"RAHAHAHANDY! HAHAHAHAAAAA! Hehehehelp MEHEHEEHEE!" Miz was begging the other superstar who has done nothing so far. He decided he should help poor Miz, even though he thought this was extremely childish.

"Alright, alright. John, knock it off!" Randy yelled at John. John just looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah right, Orton," John smiled and tried to find a way to tickle both of Miz's ribs.

"I said stop, Cena. You're going to make him pass out," Randy told John trying not to smile.

"WHAT?! AHHHHHAHAHAHA! That's it? HEHEHEHELP MEHEEHEE! DO SOMETHIHIHIHING!" Miz screamed and kept laughing. He had more tears run down his cheeks. These were tears of laughter this time.

Randy finally aided Miz by tackling John away from Miz and pinning him on the bed. John struggled to get free. Randy was really strong, and so was John. Randy was having a hard time keeping John down. He chuckled slightly as he thought of doing something to see if it would work. He straddled John so he wouldn't have an easy time of getting loose and began to tickle his belly. John started laughing immediatley. He was very ticklish after all.

Mike was panting and as he heard John's laughter he smiled. He looked over at his two "friends" and started to giggle when he saw Randy's face. Randy had the biggest smile on his face ever. The Viper had never smiled that wide in his life. Miz thought that Randy may have never seen or been part of tickling before. He decided to show him what it was like to be tickled. It was a gamble because Miz didn't even know if Randy was ticklish.

Mike jumped on top of Randy, knocking him off John. They landed with a thud on the floor. Miz let out a yelp and Randy groaned. Miz prayed that Randy was ticklish or else he was dead. He reached for Randy's side and began to tickle it. No reaction from Randy.

"Ha! Not ticklish, Mike. Now you're dead!" Randy playfully said to Miz.

"Oh Shit! John, help!" Mike began to giggle as Randy poked and prodded his sides. John just leaned over the side of the bed to watch the two of them. He giggled and told Mike Orton's weak spots.

"Mike! Orton has ticklish knees and thighs like me!" John screamed over Mike's own laughter. John reached over and yanked Randy off of Miz so Miz could tickle him. Miz regained his composure and attacked Orton's thighs. Orton girlishly screamed and started to laugh. John let go of Randy so it was just Miz tickling him. He also began to laugh at Randy's repeated squeals.

Randy was usually so tough and no one ever really heard him laugh or smile this much. The Lengend Killer was ticklish.

"GET OFF, MIZ! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Stohohohop!" Randy screamed and laughed again as Mike tickled on top and underneath his knees. Randy didn't mean it, but he accidentally kicked Miz in the face. He was just too ticklish. Miz fell back clutching his chin.

"Mike! Are you alright? Holy crap, Orton! You are way too ticklish!" John said. He pulled Mike onto the bed.

After Randy stopped laughing he said, "Hey, if you tickle me I'm not responsible for what happens to your face," Randy said also getting onto the bed. John laughed at that.

"Seriously though. Mizanin, are you okay? I'm sorry. I've never been tickled like that before. I wasn't expecting it. Hehehehe," Randy giggled as he saw Mike's face.

"No kidding, Orton! Ouch, man! That hurt," Miz sat up rubbing his chin one last time. He was happy this whole time, then it came back to him. He would never wrestle again. His grin quickly turned into a frown.

"Listen, Mike. It's okay. Before I came here I talked to Hunter. He said he'd never want you here again and that he did the right thing. I told him that the right thing was to re-hire you and Truth. I said that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. I think I gave him something to think about," John looked Mike in the eye. He saw Mike's eyes beginning to shine and get watery. He smiled.

"Hey, man. Don't cry. You have much more to live for. You are one of the best wreslters of our time. Me and Orton here are past our prime. We've been here a long time. You're new and young. Don't let this stop you from being awesome," John smiled greatly and ruffled Mike's hair. Mike laughed.

"Thanks, Cena. And you too Randy. You guys are two of the greatest wreslters this buisness has to offer. If they had to lay off someone, they did the right thing by picking me. You are legends. I hope I'll get to watch you on my TV at home for many more years," Mike's voice cracked during the last sentence a couple of times, but still smiled at the two of them. Randy and John simultaniously pulled Miz into a hug. Miz laughed once the hug became a double team of tickling.

Randy and John stopped tickling Mike after about four minutes. Miz blushed because he was about to cry again.

"Aw, Mike, you big softy. Don't start the water-works again. But I do think this. Crying shows just how much you care for this business. That's one of the best things you have to offer. You prove that you love working for the WWE and you respect every one of us back here. I respect you, Miz. And I'll be sure to tell the board all of this when they officially fire you," John smiled.

Two tears ran down Mike's cheek. "You better not tell them this, Cena! I'll kill you!" Mike said. Randy and John laughed.

"See you around, Mike. We'll miss you," Randy said as he stood up. He reached out his hand for Mike to shake as a good-bye. Mike grasped his hand, but yanked him down to the bed and embraced him in a huge hug. Randy was surprised and laughed a bit as he returned the hug. They let go of each other.

All three men stood near the door. Mike and John faced each other. Neither man knew what to do or say to each other. They both stood there, smiling. Mike was the first to react. He shut his eyes and let a small tear squeeze out of his eye. John wiped away his tear and once again hugged him.

"Bye, Miz," John said shakily as he and Randy walked out of Miz's ex-dressing room.

~The End~


End file.
